


Sometimes Quiet is Violent

by LeSyrupmap



Category: due South
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSyrupmap/pseuds/LeSyrupmap
Summary: “I know who Ray is. I saw him when he was angry, I saw him when he was frightened, I saw him when he was brave and when he was petty. I saw him. And I know who he is.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When The World Goes Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223510) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



[Sometimes Quiet is Violent](https://vimeo.com/186495107) from [Map LeSyrup](https://vimeo.com/user3512112) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Ray is ok, sometimes he’s not.
> 
> Inspired by so many things. Not in the least by @wagnetic’s When The World Goes Away series. 
> 
> By the song Car Radio which, in my opinion, describes anxiety and all its faces perfectly. 
> 
> Also by Benton Fraser’s need to save people and/or wear them down so their mask comes off and he knows they won’t betray him.


End file.
